The New Prophcey for the Golden Age
by xShortyTorix
Summary: Summary: What if another pair were sent to Narnia at the same time the Pevensie’s went. And what if the girl was also a traitor of Narnia? Would it all turn out as it did in the movies? Or would the new pair of Adam and Eve change the prophecy?


THE NEW PROPHECY FOR THE GOLDEN AGE

Summary: What if another pair were sent to Narnia at the same time the Pevensie's went. And what if the girl was also a traitor of Narnia? Would it all turn out as it did in the movies? Or would the new pair of Adam and Eve change the prophecy?

Written by: xxJoickLoverxx/shortytori322821

Characters that are mine: James and Victoria otherwise everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis

Chapter One - Bomb Raids

Laying asleep in her bed Victoria woke up to the sound of bombs going off and looked outside her window and gasped. James her boyfriend came in and said, "COME ON VICTORIA WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BOMB SHELTER." he yelled over the noise.

She grabbed her heart pillow and blanket and ran with James they were the only ones living together both had jobs but realized that this would all soon be over. Victoria started crying as she ran not wanting the house to be bombed as they were running Victoria tripped over a stick and fell on her face she realized that her face was bleeding with a few scratches and her ankle hurt like hell.

"JAMES!" she yelled. He looked back and saw her on the ground, "Can you stand?" he asked. She nodded no. James saw that her ankle was swelling up and thought that It might be broken Victoria grabbed her pillow and blanket as it had dropped from her hands. James picked her up and walked fast to the bomb shelter. Victoria started crying because of the pain of her ankle and because she hated the bombings she and James already lost their parents to the bomb raid and with the pain in her ankle everything spilled out.

James wrapped her ankle and put some ice on it and then held her in her arms. Trying to calm her down and let her sleep.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARN

Meanwhile at the Pevensie's place the same thing was happening to them. Edmund the second youngest child was staring at the bombs that were hitting the houses as he watched in amusement. He heard the door opening to the living room and it was his mother.

"EDMUND GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Helen Pevensie yelled at him and grabbed him, "PETER," Peter Pevensie the eldest boy and child came in, "PETER THE SHELTER NOW!'

Edmund looked at the picture of his father and said, "oh wait no!" "come on leave it!" yelled Peter.

Back in the girls room the youngest Pevensie was really scared and had covered her ears from the loud noises of the bombs and held her teddy bear close to her. "MUMMY!" Lucy Pevensie yelled, and as she did her older sister Susan Pevensie came in with a flash light lifting some books up from her nightstand and turned towards her and said, "LUCY COME ON!" and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed and they all met outside and ran towards the bomb shelter. Susan got in first and as she did Edmund said, "OH WAIT DAD!" and ran back inside "EDMUND NO! PETER!" Peter ran after him just as a bomb was about to hit the house next to them Edmund grabbed the picture of his father even though the glass was broken he still managed to grab it and both he and Peter quickly got up and ran out the door back to the bomb shelter.

Peter pushed him and yelled, "WHY CANT YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF YOUR SO SELFISH!"

"STOP IT!" Helen yelled at him. She looked at her second youngest son and saw that he was crying and held him to her chest and let him cry as Peter said, "Why can't you just do as your told?" and with that he closed the door.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARN

Back with Victoria and James, it was morning now after the bomb raid Victoria was still sleeping so James decided to peek outside and what he saw was not a pretty sight. They're house was completely destroyed there was nothing left of it he walked along the house that used to be their's and saw a picture of Victoria's mom and dad and his mom. He let a small tear run down his face as he looked at the picture he also saw one of them on their first date and took that one as well. He looked around a little more to see if there was anything else that they might want to keep. He found a few water bottles that still had water in them and they were still cold so he kept them for them. He found some of Victoria's clothing all ruined along with everything that was in their bedrooms.

He heard Victoria calling him and went back to the bomb shelter with the things he found in a bag. He softly smiled at Victoria and showed the things that weren't ruined.

"How's our house?" she asked him softly. James didn't say anything and Victoria knew what that meant. They held each other for the longest time before a knock came on the door.

James answered it and it was a soldier, "Are the both of you alright?"

"We are okay except my girlfriend here has a broken ankle I believe she had tripped on a stick when were running to the shelter." James told him.

"Alright, I'll get a stretcher for you and you can bring the stuff that you found, now I know you guys aren't children per say but it would be best if the two of you got on the train that's going to be taking the children to the country side. "

"But sir, we have no place to go we weren't assigned anywhere?" James replied feeling concerned for him and Victoria.

"Don't worry I've asked a very nice gentlemen named Professor Kirke and he agreed take in two more children." He said

"Two more there's going to be more than just me and Victoria." James questioned.

"Indeed there is, the four Pevensie's are going to be there as well and don't worry there are boys and girls your age the two eldest are around your age."

They both just nodded and the solider called over a stretcher and Victoria got taken to a near by nursing area and got it wrapped up and got crutches as well. James had stayed by her side the whole time along with the bag of pictures that he saved from their house. The nice solider called a cab and they took them to the train station where they were to meet the Pevensie's and ride along with them to the country side where Professor Kirke is living.

Later that day they met the Pevensie's and their mother Helen everything was a bit awkward at first and Victoria's and Edmunds met each others and for the first time in a long time Edmund smiled a sweet and genuine smile. James noticed this and put his arm around Victoria. The pair of them watched the children say goodbye to their mother and as they did Victoria started crying because they never got a chance to say goodbye to their parents so James took Victoria away from them and got on the train and saved a seat for the Pevensie's.

Back with the Pevensie's Helen was putting a tag on Lucy saying, "You need to keep this on darling alright." Lucy nodded and hugged her mom tightly.

Next she moved to Edmund and while she was putting the tag on him he looked at a poster about the movement of the children in London and said, "If dad were here he wouldn't make us go."

"If dad were here it would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter told him in a mean tone.

"You will listen to your brother won't you Edmund?" Edmund scoffed and Helen sighed and stood up and tried to kiss his head but he turned away.

She turned to Susan and hugged her, Helen could tell she was trying to hold back her tears and asked her one thing, "Be a big girl alright." Susan only nodded.

Helen then turned to Peter and hugged him and said, "Promise me you'll look after the others?"

"I will mom." he said softly trying not to cry.

"Good man, alright, off you go." She ushers them off towards the train.

The Pevensie's finally realized that Victoria and James were already on the train; Peter looked at some soldiers that were walking on the stairs as they were getting in line to show their tickets. But Lucy stopped suddenly and started crying as she was trying to look for her mother again.

"Come on Lucy, everything's going to be alright, everything's going to be fine we have to stick together now."

Peter got sidetracked as he looked at the soldiers and thought of his dad, he didn't realize that the ticket lady was trying to ask him for his tickets. Susan finally grabbed the tickets from his hand and showed them to her. "On you go."

"Yes thank you." he said while looking back.

They board the train and as they do before they find their seats Susan looks through a vacant window sill and looks around to find their mother it was Lucy who spotted her through the crowd.

"Bye my dears." she practically whispered even though she knew they couldn't hear her they knew what she was saying.

"Bye mom! We'll miss you!" They yelled to her.

Back in the train with Victoria and James they were seated on one side of the train stall and on the other was a little boy and girl younger than ten years old. Victoria smiled softly at them and looked up at the door and saw the Pevensie's coming in Victoria moved her crutches away from the door so no one would trip on them and laid them behind her and James. She was seated with her ankle up on a pillow that the train provided them with and it was on James' lap. She scooted a little bit down so they could sit Edmund sat on the side with Victoria and James along with Peter and Susan and Lucy sat on the opposite side. Edmund was helping Victoria get into a comfortable position so she could still rest her ankle on James' lap and James realized that he really was no competition just trying to help her out like a brother would. Edmund leaned up against Victoria's back so that it was easier for her James smiled at Edmund silently thanking him for helping her.

A little while later they got underneath a tunnel and Victoria grabbed James' hand scared because it got really dark. They looked outside the window as they stopped at a train station called "Goosy Station". The younger boy and girl that was with them were now outside getting separated by their new guardians. Edmund looked outside as they saw they were separated. He was thankful that they didn't have to be separated even though he didn't like his siblings much he would still hate it if they were ever separated.

Victoria had fallen asleep snuggled up against James while he read a newspaper on the war. He was happy that he still had Victoria and would be heartbroken if anything ever happened to her. After losing his mom and her parents to the war they counted on each other more than anything and the Pevensie's noticed it too. James shook Victoria awake a few hours later as they've arrived at their stop. There was nothing there but a small platform that has a bench on it.

They saw a car coming and thought it was the professor so they ran a little bit and off the platform to the ground as the car came nearer; but it didn't stop for them.

"The professor knew we were coming. " Susan said.

"Maybe we've been uncorrected labeled." said James while looking at his tag.

Then they heard the sound of pattering from a horse and a women saying, "Come on now that's it good girl." as she whipped the horse that was pulling her along.

Peter and Susan looked at each other, "Mrs. McCready?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so. Well is this it then, haven't you brought anything else?" She asked them.

"No ma'am just us." Replied Peter.

"Small favors." she replied and nodded towards the back of her carriage telling the children to climb in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kay well I hoped you guys liked it, by the way yes James and Victoria are indeed me and my boyfriend. I will not tell you any couples yet. Now couple of questions for you guys.

A) Should I have someone go in with Lucy to Narnia for the first time.

B) What pairings would you like to see in this story.

C) Should Lucy met Aslan when she first enters Narnia as well as the person who goes with her?

D) Who should met the White Witch first, Edmund or Victoria?

E) Should I introduce anyone from Prince Caspian into the story or no?

Kay so please answer those questions in your reviews please!!! It would very much help me with my story. I'm going to make a trailer for the story but I will not use videos of me and my boyfriend the people that are going to play me and him are Ne-Yo and Demi Lovato. But that's just for the trailer. My thoughts in this story will be me only and most of it is coming from a dream that I had about me and my boyfriend going into Narnia. So yea this is where I get my ideas from but I still want to hear your ideas as well. So yea well I'm going to stop blabbing and let you get to the reviewing!! Lol byesss. Victoria.


End file.
